


Santa Suit

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BuckyNat Secret Santa, Christmas, F/M, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Humor, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Bucky and Natasha go undercover as Santa and his elf.





	Santa Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushewhosta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushewhosta/gifts).



"You're joking, right?" Natasha asked as held the red and white suit in her hand. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Steve. He had the good grace to look sheepish at her skepticism.

"Afraid not," Steve answered. "We need someone on the inside."

"I'm not wearing this."

"What? You're gonna make Bucky Bear go all by himself?" Tony asked with a grin.

She turned her raised eyebrow toward him, but was quickly distracted by Bucky entering the room. He had a sour expression on his face and was wearing a santa suit and hat. "I hate this mission," He said. There was a background rumble of Clint's hysterical laughter.

"This can't be the only way," Natasha said.

"It's not the only way," Tony said. "It's the best way." He moved forward and placed a hand on Natasha's shoulder. "You know how easy it is to spoke a target. We can't go in guns blazing. This isn't even the weirdest thing you've had to do."

Natasha sighed. He was right. This was nowhere near the strangest thing she'd ever done nor the most humiliating, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. "Fine," She grumbled. "I'll do it."

* * *

 

Natasha huffed as she flicked the white puff on her head. This was stupid. Her elves dress was short enough not to be a hindrance if she had to fight, and the fur lining the bottom of the skirt and the collar could be considered cute, if you were into that sort of look. And she wasn't smiling. Not at all.

There was no reason to look forward to this mission. All it was was hanging around a bunch of kids all day, spreading Christmas cheer, and forcing herself to smile. It was sure to be tedius work, and it wasn't like she could relax.

It was ridiculous that she was having fun. She didn't usually get to take off for the holidays, and this was no different. It felt different, though.

"Whoa!" She saw Bucky in the mirror as he entered the room behind her. He whistled at her and she bumped her shoulder against his. "I guess this mission won't be so bad if I get to look at you all day."

"At least you're finally starting to look jolly," She said. He had put on a white beard, but nothing to imitate the extra weight of Santa Claus.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to having a bunch of kids crawling all over me." He told her.

"They won't be crawling," She replied with an roll. "But we can always switch places if you really want."

"I can't wear that," Bucky said.

"Tony has all sorts of Christmas costumes. You'd be surprised."

"No way," Bucky said.

"You sure?" Natasha asked.

"I am completely positive."

* * *

 

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Natasha said, the voice changer hidden around her neck, underneath her fake beard, making her sound masculine and old. "Merry Christmas!"

The loud cheers of children were all around her as they lined up to sit on her lap. There was a large Christmas tree behind her, the twinkling light casting a golden glow over the area. Parents were smiling and trying to wrangle their excited little ones into an orderly line.

"Don't forget to visit Santa's elf to get a candy cane!"

Bucky looked at her with a grumpy expression in his green and red elf outfit. It was much more modest than hers had been, but he did not at all look glad to be in it. Natasha simply smiled at him. He reached into his giant sack and began handing out candy canes to the screaming kids that rushed him from every side.

She wouldn't deny that she was having fun. She had a soft spot for kids.

"Hey," Steve's voice came through her comm link.

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

"Turns out we didn't need the opt after all!" Clint said. "We caught the guy on the other side of the mall."

"You guys can come back when ready." Tony added.

"Did you tell James?" She questioned.

"Not yet."

"Good," She said. "Don't." She looked over to Bucky struggling to handle a group of kids. "We'll be back in a few hours. I think this will do him some good."


End file.
